earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cisco Ramon
History (Submitted by Stargazer) Cisco Ramon: 1985 - 1990 Cisco is the sixth of the seven children. It was shortly after the birth of Cisco's little sister Rosita that Mrs. Ramon took her children out of town to stay with their grandparents in Midway City. Cisco's parents were having marital problems and needed time away from the kids to work through their issues. A week later, Detroit became one of the targets of a series of intrinsic explosions. The Ramon home was two blocks from the epicenter of the explosion in Detroit, and the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ramon were never found. Cisco was still a toddler at the time, but this was a painful episode in the lives of his older siblings and grandparents. Depression and grief hit most of them hard. Cisco and Rosita were often neglected growing up as a result and were more or less raised by the television. Cisco Ramon: 1990 - 1995 Cisco did benefit from an inherent genius. From a young age, Cisco taught himself to read and would often eat his meals reading books. As his grandfather was a retired automotive mechanic, Cisco had no shortage of mechanical textbooks and shop manuals lying around. At nine, Cisco had learned to rebuild an internal combustion engine. A year later, he was the youngest kid in the local college science fair at ten years old. When he won the science fair, Cisco caught the attention of Ivy University's magnate program, which he joined the following fall. Cisco Ramon: 1995 - 2004 While enrolled in the magnate program, Cisco mostly kept to himself and preferred to work on his projects at night when everyone else was sleeping, accompanied only by his MP3 player. Nevertheless, he did impress someone with his work: that would be myself, Harrison Wells. Back then, I often used the Ivy University campus labs after-hours as well and took a keen interest in Cisco. Cisco was an incredibly bright child in regards to both his intellect and outlook on life. When I left Ivy Town in 1997 to found STAR Labs, I gave Cisco my personal cell number and told him that was his ticket to a job. Cisco called me just three months later, when Cisco was just thirteen years old. He explained to me then that he had heard his grandmother was very sick and he wanted a job to pay for her medical expenses. I told Cisco he couldn't hire a thirteen year old, regardless of his qualifications, but Cisco insisted that he needed the money and wouldn't accept a handout. So I struck a deal with him buying some of his inventions and plans to supply him with enough money to keep Cisco and the Ramon family comfortable for years to come. One of those plans eventually became the foundation for STAR Labs' crown jewel: The Particle Accelerator. When Cisco turned eighteen years old, as the Accelerator was nearing completion, I thought it was only right to put the architect in charge of the construction. The accelerator's test runs went fine, but its actual opening did not go as planned, but that wasn't Cisco's fault...well, not entirely.Network Files: Cisco Ramon 1 Vibe: 2004 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Operator) Cisco has a penchant for giving meta-criminals and masked heroes monikers that fit their attributes, personalities, or powers. Cisco claims to really dislike codenames that incorporate colors; for instance, Cisco gives Oliver and Dinah a lot of grief for "Green Arrow" and "Black Canary". He also really dislikes "Speedy". * (Submitted by Vibe) For the purposes of sharing information with the Network, I shall trust all of you with one of my greatest secrets. I use a Moroccan conditioner with a pinch of lime juice to keep my hair so lush. * (Submitted by Oracle) Cisco is a pop culture fiend, as we all know. Some of his favorites are The Princess Bride, Star Trek (The Next Generation & Deep Space Nine), Star Wars (the original trilogy only), Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Inception, and Pokémon. Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology ** Dimensional Energy Manipulation ** Spatial Vibration Generation *** Spatial Shifting & Schism Generation *** Shockwave Projection & Shield *** Signature Detection & Psychometric Probing * Amateur Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Amateur Guitar Player * Expert Break Dancer * Expert of Comic Book Lore * Expert of Science Fiction Lore * Expert of Pop Culture Lore * Genius Intellect ** Eidetic Memory ** Polymath * World-Class Electrician, Mechanical Engineer, & Tailor Weaknesses * Dimensional Anomalies Trivia and Notes Trivia * Vibe joined the Justice League in 2011 nominated by The Flash. * Cisco is sick of hearing Barry's "Flash Facts". He's ready to beat him with a keyboard if he hears another one. * He's a little nervous around J'onn J'onzz because Cynthia considers him to be her surrogate father. * He considers Hartley Rathaway his rival. Notes * Cisco Ramon's look in Earth-27 is based on actor Carlos Valdes, who portrays Cisco on The Flash TV series. * Cisco's address is a nod to his first appearance in comics: Justice League of America Annual #2, in October 1984, by Gerry Conway and Chuck Patton. * His full name is a combination of his names in the comics. Paco was his original name, Francisco was his New 52 name. * Being expert in break dancing is a nod to the original Vibe. * His alias Reverb in the comics was used by his brother Armando Ramon after Paco's death. It was also used by the Earth-2 version of Cisco in the Flash TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Cisco Ramon * Character Gallery: Cisco Ramon * Network Files submitted by Cisco Ramon Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:Metahuman Category:The Network Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Latinos Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Stargazer Category:Centralian Category:Engineers Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality